Grand Gestures
by Ayden Brooks
Summary: He loved the prat. Not like that of course. More like a brother. Yes. Exactly. Brotherly love. Nothing else. ... Right. Ok. So, maybe a little more than that. Merlin/Arthur. Slash.


**Grand Gestures**

* * *

The Kingdom of Camelot was hosting yet another feast. Another day, another sweeping grand gesture. After several months of working as the manservant of Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot, Merlin thinks himself knowledgeable of royalty. He understands that feasts are a regular occurrence; a way to celebrate a sparring match, a wedding, the freedom of a people or the conquest of a village. Feasts are a way for the royals to loosen up. And this event? To be perfectly honest, Merlin wasn't sure what this celebration ... well, celebrated.

The glitz of a royal gathering was lost Merlin, as young man from a small village, he had no taste for the grandiose. He favored the simple pleasures in life, but neither was Merlin the sort to turn his nose up at the possibility of delicious wine and food. Although he wasn't openly allowed to participate, if he was lucky - and he often was - the prince would surreptitiously slip a glass of wine or a plate of food into his hand. Arthur liked to pretend as if they hadn't become friends, but Merlin knew better.

Merlin smiled softly as he watched the king's son and Lady Morgana, the king's ward, dance the floor with their elegant and subtle movements. They made the perfect picture in the grand hall surrounded by women with delicate shawls wrapped around even more delicate shoulders and men dressed in deep reds, their belts glinting with gold recently shined by their servants. The corners of Merlin's lips turned up just so. The couple amused him to say the least. They couldn't play nice, not even at a social gathering. No doubt it drove Uther mad. Arthur wore a smug grin and quirked an eyebrow as he spoke. Morgana rolled her eyes and held her head high as she replied. They did not hide their dislike in being partnered for the dance, nor did they enjoy the looks the audience gave them - a look that said "what a lovely young couple." The two were more like brother and sister than anything else. Merlin shook his head with amusement.

Arthur caught his eye and smirked. He nodded his head toward Gwen, Morgana's maid. Merlin shook his head. Arthur had been increasing his attempts at convincing Merlin to court Gwen. Merlin thought it might have something to do with Arthur's many brushes with death and him wanting to become a nicer person, but then Arthur would wiggle his eyebrows suggestively with a grin on his face. Nope. Definitely not a personality change.

The prince was a bit of a prat, but Merlin was happy to risk his life for Arthur's anyway and had done so many times. Once, Merlin had nearly lost his mother and then Gaius. Merlin had asked Nimueh to take his life in return for Arthur's health, but there was some rubbish about "destiny" and the like during that time. His mother became a target and Gaius offered his own life. In the end, it all worked out because Merlin had been strong enough to kill the high priestess. Things usually worked out, but Merlin was sick to death of his destiny having ill effects on the people he loved most in the world - his mother, Will, Gaius, Arthur.

Merlin wasn't sure when his friendship with Arthur became something stronger. When had he begun equating their companionship to love? Brotherly love of course, sibling type of love. Not anything more than that. It wasn't as if Merlin spent his nights dreaming of Arthur's touch. He just loved Arthur in the way that he would love anyone as a friend. He didn't bother thinking it over too much. He accepted it as a part of his destiny. The destiny bit had been difficult in the beginning to accept. Merlin's role was as servant and secret savior of the prat. It was a struggle sometimes not to end the day by screaming in Arthur's face that it was because of Merlin he was alive and healthy. At the time he realized what path lay before him, Merlin thought the fates had a terrible sense of humor.

But eventually, Merlin had gotten to know Arthur and discovered a kind man behind the shine of the knight's armor. That's not to say Arthur disobeyed his father. Uther's rules were the law and either the "law stood, or the kingdom fell" according to Uther and Arthur rarely crossed Uther in the beginning, but then things began to change slowly. Arthur would speak up for those Uther could not hear from his pedestal, risk his life for the life of a lowly manservant and promise to provide shelter and anything else to the handmaiden of the king's ward. Merlin had to admit Arthur would become a great king. He would become a king the people of Camelot could love, admire and revere.

"Merlin!" the Prince of Camelot barked. It took all of Merlin's self control not to roll his eyes. He tried to remember that this was someone he cared for. Not like that, of course. Platonic. Yes. It was just like Morgana and Arthur, who had ended their dance. Except Morgana didn't notice the way Arthur's clothes clung to his well-built body, the way his belt fit snugly above his hips giving the perfect definition to his hips and ass.

Merlin's face felt hot. He knew he was turning pink, most likely beginning with the tips of his ears. Ok. Right. So, maybe Merlin thought of the prince a little more than he would like to admit. He possibly did not look at Arthur the same way Morgana did - with little interest.

"Yes, sire?" Merlin asked as he strode closer to Arthur.

"Come. I am ready to retire for the night."

Arthur did not look back as he headed for the corridor. Merlin followed and gave a slight nod to Gwen, who stood in the corner smoothing nonexistent wrinkles from Lady Morgana's dress. Morgana leaned into the touches and smiled softly. She was definitely not interested in Arthur.

Merlin turned his eyes toward Arthur and doubled his steps to catch up.

"Why did you want to leave so early, Arthur?"

"A servant is not supposed to question his master's decisions," Arthur said without looking at Merlin. "Nor call him by his first name, I might add." Arthur did glare at Merlin then. He appeared thoughtful, as if there were something more he wanted to say, but he simply shook his head and continued the short walk to his chambers.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "And a prince should not look as if it is a hardship to dance with someone as beautiful as Lady Morgana."

Arthur pulled the door to his chambers with more force than necessary and grunted something that sounded very much like, "Out of line." Arthur walked in and stalked over to his bed. He let his body fall backward into the bed and sighed heavily. Merlin stood awkwardly at the door awaiting Arthur's direction. Merlin wasn't sure if Arthur was ready for sleep or if he simply wanted to get away from the crowds.

"Merlin," Arthur said from his bed. His voice was questioning.

"Yes, sire?" Merlin asked walking up to the bed. He looked down at Arthur and felt his stomach roll as it always did when he caught Arthur in a particularly handsome light. Merlin's throat felt tight and suddenly decided he needed tidy the room.

"Why don't you make your feelings known to Gwen?"

Merlin frowned, "What feelings?"

Arthur groaned and propped himself up on one elbow as Merlin began to straighten up the room. Arthur made an unhappy noise.

"Stop that fussing about!" Arthur demanded. "You're making me nervous."

"I make you nervous?" Merlin laughed, but stopped his cleaning. He walked back to the bed and sat on the edge, waiting for Arthur to explain his odd behavior or at least insult Merlin as usual.

"I -" Arthur sighed. "Merlin. Listen."

At this stuttering Merlin believed he might faint from laughter. He'd never seen the prince have such a difficult time expressing himself, especially not around Merlin. It was attractive to see Arthur as a regular person, although Merlin could not come up with one reason why he'd make Arthur so nervous.

"What is going on with you?" Merlin frowned.

"You are such a sodding idiot," Arthur said sitting up completely on the bed and quickly closing the space between himself and Merlin. Merlin jerked back, his eyes wide and confused. He wondered what he had done wrong. Merlin opened his mouth to speak. Then closed it. Then opened it again, but nothing would come out, so he shut his mouth again and continued to lean back and away from Arthur.

"The reason I look as if it's a hardship, as you so brilliantly put it, to dance with Lady Morgana..." Arthur began.

"Um. Yes?"

"It is the same reason you do not court Gwen," a flush crept up Arthur's neck then as he looked away.

Merlin was unsure what that meant. He wasn't attracted to Gwen. He was drawn instead to Arthur. So, Arthur was not attracted to Lady Morgana? That didn't make much sense. The Lady Morgana was beautiful and Arthur was a normal young man. Why would he not want her? Merlin stared at Arthur, searching his face for an answer. No one had ever called the boy a genius, well except for Gaius and that was only once or twice after a few particularly heroic gestures using Magic.

"You are such an idiot," Arthur growled before leaning over, grabbing Merlin's scarf that laid around his neck and then ever so sweetly, Arthur pressed his lips against Merlin's.

Merlin was in shock for several moments before he realized Arthur was kissing him, kissing him gently, kissing him slowly and softly. It was not aggressive; it was not dominating. It was everything Merlin had hoped for and nothing he expected. Merlin stopped breathing until Arthur released hold of his scarf to press his face against Merlin's and whispered, "I would rather dance with you."

Merlin grinned stupidly and stood, pulling Arthur up with him. "Well, come on then. Let's dance."

End


End file.
